


A Hero in My Eyes

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Soldier:76 comforts a Reader who believes they are a bad person.





	A Hero in My Eyes

You had ignored the knocking at the door for at least three minutes now. Soldier 76 was nothing if not persistent anyway. But you figured even he would have to give up at some point. No such luck. You nearly jumped out of your skin as the door was forced open and he stepped inside.

“What the hell?!” you exclaimed, sitting upright in the bed and staring at him in disbelief.

“You didn’t answer the door. I got worried,” he explained.

“So just breaking in my door seemed a good idea?”

“Should have answered it. Now care to explain why you’ve locked yourself in here all day?”

You opened your mouth to respond but quickly closed it. You didn’t want to burden him with your thoughts. Instead you pulled your knees to your chest and sat in silence for a moment, contemplating how to reply.

“I just want to be alone, is that alright?” you sighed, looking away from him, silently pleading for him to leave.

“No, it isn’t. And neither are you.”

You heard his heavy footsteps approach before the bed dipped from his added weight. Your jaw clenched and you prayed your aura would drive him away. But his stubbornness prevailed. You yelped as his strong hands grabbed your hips and pulled you against him. His arm draped over your shoulder to hold you tight against him and stop you squirming away.

“Soldier please,” you whined, “I don’t want your attention. I don’t want your sympathy. I…I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve you.”

You felt him stiffen at that.

“You’re joking, right?” he grunted.

“No. I’m not. I’m a terrible person. I’m a piece of shit and how you can stand me or why you associate with me, I will never know-“

He cut you off by grabbing your face and slamming his lips against yours. You hadn’t even realised that he had removed his mask. Your surprise eventually eased and you found yourself giving in to the kiss. You were eventually forced to break the kiss as you became lightheaded, thanks to both him and the lack of oxygen.

“You are not a terrible person,” he assured you, resting his forehead against yours. “You’re amazing. And I wish you could see yourself through this old dog’s eyes. I don’t just tolerate you, I love you, (Y/N). You’re a good person. Probably the greatest I know. Don’t you dare think of yourself as any less, that’s an order soldier.”

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his neck, breathing in the scent of pulse munition, cologne, and that signature leather jacket.

“Now I’m really glad you broke down my door,” you whispered, feeling tears of joy well up in your eyes.

“Yeah…I’ll fix that,” he chuckled, sliding his arms around you and pulling you into a tight embrace.


End file.
